The Mask
by BlackBelt
Summary: Strong M, DARK, Oneshot: It had all been a lie. A ruse. A mask. He was not a misunderstood angel wanting to be a leader but a monster wanting to be a tyrant. (Edited)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. It is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved.

**_The Mask_**

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sakura

**Summary:** It had all been a lie. A ruse. A mask. He was not a misunderstood angel wanting to be a leader but a monster wanting to be a tyrant.

**Warnings:** OOCness, minor AU, death, violence, very dark moments, and sex. Has been edited!

**The Mask**

It had all been a lie. A ruse. A mask. He was not a misunderstood angel wanting to be a leader but a monster wanting to be a tyrant.

With weak arms Haruno Sakura pushed herself off the hard floor, her body filled with tremors from the injuries she had sustained from the attack, if that's what one would call it. To her it was more of a slaughter.

Coughing, she placed her head back on the ground, her vision spinning. With a few deep breaths and patiences she didn't know she had, she slowly continued her personal battle with her frail body.

He had done such a number on her…it made her stomach churn with the tenderness reminding her of his betrayal, and her own.

Naruto had kept her close over the past few months, though it wasn't suspicious from her point of view. They had become the best of friends when Uchiha Sasuke had betrayed Konoha. And it was more than obvious that he was a bit on the protective side, so it was nothing that he was always with her.

Nothing that he would show up on her doorstep daily, and spend hours with her. Nothing that he always managed to find her no matter where she was—he was the best shinobi around after all. Nothing that he became bolder with his affections. Nothing that she was starting to return them with shy, slow responses.

All that nothing was so misleading.

She had been wrong, they all were wrong. Blinded by normalcy and his kind spirit. He was wearing a mask, all the time she has known him it was all fake, the smiles, the laughter, the pranks, the dream, and everything was a lie.

He was a demon who wanted control, power. He was just like Sasuke.

Groaning Sakura stood on wobbly legs before she leaned against a wall. Looking around the petal-haired female discovered she had been placed in an alleyway, her memory slightly foggy.

That's when she remembered him, surrounded by red aura covered in blood with a sickening terrifying smirk on his face showing off his fangs. She could remember his blood red eyes looking down at her as he carried her to this alleyway, to keep her out of the way from his destruction upon their home.

~ v ~

_Sakura skipped happily_ to the meeting place where Kakashi-sensei and Naruto would be waiting for her. It was one of the few days she was able to train with them. Tsunade's training and constant errands made it almost impossible for her to spend time with her teammates. And it has only been six months since Naruto returned! Sheesh…one would think she would be given time with her friend.

With the thought of seeing them, she pushed her legs to go from a brisk walk to a jog. Perhaps her and Naruto could try and fight Kakashi together again. They were getting better…well at least the blonde was. She swore, that boy—that young man—was holding back. He probably was just trying to not upset her sensitive and insecure nature.

"Well, I guess I will need to remind him I am better than what he thinks." She grinned, looking pleased with herself and how shocked the two men had been after she had shown them her new abilities.

Finally she could see the tree they always met under. Kakashi was slumped against it and Naruto was hovering over him.

Sakura laughed, slowing herself down to look at her family. "He must've fallen asleep. To think he was here first. Shocker."

Her grin grew wider when Naruto bent down.

"Oh come on Naruto." She shook her head, amused. "He's a jounin. You're not getting to see what's under the mask even when he is asleep." Laughing she raised her hand to wave, ready to let loose an obnoxious call to startle them both. She loved aggravating her boys at times.

And Naruto's hand swept across the older male's neck and blood flew everywhere.

Her smile froze, and her eyes grew wide as she stopped her skipping.

"What's wrong little blossom?" He purred out without turning around to face her.

"Ka-ka" She couldn't utter a word, why couldn't she speak? Why was she just standing there when her best friend, someone who had replaced Sasuke's place in her heart had blood dripping from his long fingers? Blood that belonged to her sensei. Why couldn't she move?

'An imposter….it must be!' She thought, her mind still handicapped from the shock her heart had just been dealt.

"Bet you are thinking it's not really me…no that is not Naruto." He chuckled. It was his voice and yet it wasn't. "But it is me love. You already know it. You can feel me, you always know when I am around." He turned around to face her.

Sakura took a step back, her face going white.

"Y-You're not Naruto." She gulped, her fist clenching. "You're Kyuubi." And there was a difference between the two. "Give Naruto back!"

His eyes were burning red, a deadly smirk on his face. His blond hair was loose and wild. There was blood on his cheek and fingers, dripping down slowly. A intimidating red aura was pulsating around him.

"I am here. You know it." He purred, not moving from his spot.

"No. Naruto is not like this. He wouldn't kill his own teacher. Kyuubi…don't you dare hurt him. He worked too hard to finally get all of these people to look at him differently!" Sakura snarled, feeling strength return to her. "I will NOT have you wreck everything he worked for."

He tilted his head at her a moment and s lazy smile spread across his features. Besides the red eyes, he really looked like Naruto.

"You were always too kind. Many didn't see it. They always saw a little, selfish girl who had a temper problem. I never saw that. I saw a sweet angel who had to turn into someone she wasn't to fit in." He looked at her up and down a moment, a fire licking his eyes. "Your kindness and your stubborn loyalty…that is a danger to you."

She growled, "I'm not weak."

He chuckled, his shoulders moving as he laughed. "Yes you are. Oh, you have power. I would never doubt that. You are intelligent and life just flows from you. But you will only kill to protect. You will be loyal to those who have _crushed your spirit_."

Sakura gulped. His tone had gone darker there. His words came out as a snarl and the tree where her dead teacher lay started to wilt from the sheer fury that oozed out of his body.

"That is a weakness. That will get you killed in this unforgiving world. I know." He then smiled, as if he had not looked like the most terrifying creature in existence. "But that won't be a concern any more. Now that you have me…everything will be perfect and you will never be hurt again."

The hair on her arms tingled and hope was in her chest. Naruto was there! Kyuubi was just manipulating his protective ways!

"Naruto, I am a fighter. I will stay one. I want to be at your side fighting, not back here waiting. You know that is what I want and what makes me happy. So please…please fight Kyuubi off."

He sighed and shook his head, "See? There is that sweet weakness. You just refuse to accept darkness in anyone. You always think anyone can be good with work and affection. I'm sorry little one…that isn't reality."

She growled, her temper spiking.

"Ah, there is the spirit!" He laughed. His joy sounded terrifying to her. And then he was gone.

Gasping, she looked around, scared.

She gasped when she was shoved to the ground, his body pressed against hers. One hand on her neck, the other on her shoulder, pinning her tight. He leaned down and buried his face into her short hair, inhaling her scent.

Sakura snarled and used her fist to smash it into his face.

Naruto flew into the air but angled his body around to land in a crouching position. Though a little dribble of blood was peeking from the corner of his mouth, he looked unscathed from her powerful hit.

That was not good.

Flipping herself up, she glared at him.

"Oh? A fight! I guess I forgot about those claws you have." He chuckled, a smirk gracing his features. "You know deep down you can't win…yet you choose to fight! Such a woman."

The sick bastard was making fun of her. Well, she will show him.

Rushing forward she threw another punch, only to have it deflected and needing to use her kneed to block his own attack. Damn, he was fast.

Using the momentum from the block, she spun around and tried to land a swift heel-kick into his jaw. If she could just knock him out…

She gritted her teeth when her foot was caught and brought over so her knee rested over his shoulder. She had the decency to blush a bit and gave him another punch square in the nose, flipping back to avoid any retaliation.

"My baby didn't like that? I swear, and people call Hinata conservative." He smirked.

"Damn it. I had hoped your nose was broken." She threw back, trying to ignore his tempting voice. This man was too dangerous. It was terrifying her. Everything she threw at him was too weak! It wasn't fair!

"I'm sorry." He teased some more, then made his own attack. His punch grazed her cheek, making her wince.

He's holding back! Her eyes widened as the reality sunk in. He wasn't just holding back a few punches or letting her feel good about herself, he was playing with her like a parent would an infant!

There was no way the power gap was that big! There was just no way!

"Little Blossom, you have gotten so strong." He purred as he reached out for her. With a growl she dodged his punch, as she brought her leg up and preformed an axe-kick. Seeing this move the red-eyed man jumped back landing on his haunches on the branch of the tree that hovered over their dead teacher. The ground split, broke, and was crushed under Sakura's strength leaving nothing but a huge crater.

"Shut up!" She screamed, tears gathering as she grabbed a large piece of shattered earth and threw it straight at him, panting in fury. It flew at him with amazing accuracy and speed; it would severally injure him if he did not move.

And for some reason he wasn't.

Instantly, the weakness Naruto had been warning her about controlled her in full force and she screamed out, "NARUTO!

"See?" He laughed and held up his hand and like that the earth burned away, falling back down to the ground. "You see? There it is. You can't hurt me love. You just can't. Even with your amazing strength…you simply can't."

Sakura was shuddering, tears gathering. This wasn't fair. This could not be true.

"Poor thing." He whispered huskily from behind, wrapping his arms possessively around her. He nuzzled into her neck, biting at her gently. "Your feelings are hurt. I know you are sensitive…I know you work so hard and no one takes you seriously. I must be adding salt to the wound."

Sakura was stiff, trying not to get sick. He had moved so fast…

"I'll make it all up to you. Everything that had to be done will be made up for." He went to her earlobe and started suckling on it, purring deep from his chest.

She tried to ignore the heat that burst from with her belly. The physical attraction for Naruto was still alive and singing to all of his touches.

"You want this." Naruto purred as he used a free hand to trail up and down her legs, messaging her inner-thigh. Sakura groaned before she could stop herself. He chuckled as he continued to torture her ear "I can smell it on you." He gave her another nip. "You always had a bad habit in being attracted to dominant men."

"Please stop." She breathed out only to moan as he hand squeezed her thigh, making her pant. She could feel herself growing weak. Never in her life has she felt like this. She felt dirty.

"Stop?" He laughed. "I just told you, you wanted this. This is something you crave. You want to submit to the strongest man. Your body is of a purely submissive female…and you won't fight those instincts."

Before she knew it she was shoved back down to the ground, his hips grounding against her. Sakura's head fell back, finding it hard to breathe. "Oh God." She whimpered as she felt his clawed hands shred her shirt.

"Please don't." She whimpered as she tried to push the blonde off of her. Team Seven always met in an isolated area, no one would be around to hear her scream. The only ones there were her, a possessed Naruto, and a dead Kakashi.

She squeaked when Naruto played with the wraps around her breast. "No." She pleaded, looking him straight at his burning red eyes. "Please Naruto." Tears poured down her cheeks.

She loved him, she really did. And she did want this but not in this way. Not like this. His words were lies, they had to be. She was not some weak woman ready to fall to her knees for the strongest man!

The blonde ignored her as he licked the salty liquid off her skin, his tanned hand gripping her ample size breast. She gasped when his thumb brushed over her nipple. He growled as his tongue swept over her mouth, her sweet taste entering his mouth.

"All mine." He groaned as he ripped her pants, making her cry out, another futile attempt to stop him from what he wanted. What he craved. What he needed

~ v ~

Sakura whimpered as she held herself. Her betrayal had been worse than anyone else's…

She remembered how he pushed himself in her, how he made her scream over and over again. How she had kissed him back, thrust back against him, mewling and arching for more. She had moaned for him to take her and how much she loved and wanted him..

"No…no…" She shook her head, tears pouring down her face. She had given up, it couldn't even be called rape. She had wanted it all and given back everything he asked for.

Because she loved him…because she was as weak as he claimed.

The girl sank to her knees sobbing, holding Naruto's jacket, keeping her nude body from the cool air. She couldn't run. Her legs felt like ramen noodles, and besides Naruto would catch her before she could reach the main gate. Sakura shuddered as she leaned against the wall of the intact building pulling her legs to her chest. She could still remember all he said to her as he rocked his member inside her.

~ v ~

_"Look at me, Cherry Blossom."_ He ordered as he pulled himself out of her only to drive back in. Her glazed green eyes looked up at his red.

Fear, lust, anger, love, shame, want. He could read her eyes easily. The poor innocent thing was lost and confused to the feelings that she was receiving.

"You're mine." He snarled feeling a new wave of energy surge threw him. He picked up his speed and his strength making her give off a silent scream. "Mine." He went harder. "Mine!" She could feel herself loosing consciousness. "MINE!" He roared as he released his seed in her. She released too making him howl before his teeth into her neck, as he gave one more thrust.

He nuzzled himself into her bleeding neck as he pulled out of her. She was limp, falling into his arms without a fight. Wrapping his jacket around her nude body, picking her up bridal style. He chuckled as he looked at her half-lidded eyes, she was fighting sleep.

His pants already pulled back up, Naruto left their dead sensei and began walking into town.

"Don't worry love." He cooed as she cradled her fragile body. "I won't kill everyone. We wouldn't have much of a kingdom if I killed everyone." She whimpered understanding what he intended to do. "Some of the bitches will remain alive; I know you'll need female companionship. But the hag will have to go." Sakura wanted to scream. He had already killed one of her teachers, now he was going for the other one.

"You'll be treated like a queen. Soon Konoha will fall under our rule, next. . .why not the rest of the world?" He mocked making her want to thrash and screech. His smirk grew wider, his white fangs glinting. "I've been meaning to tell you, koi." He hissed into her ear, giving it a lick. "The day that Sasuke-teme ran off, I made a promise too you I never intended to keep. I'm sorry."

He actually seemed sorry for breaking his promise to her. It crushed her to hear that same Naruto in there, just swallowed up by darkness.

"You know why I never intended it?" He brought her closer to him; a jealous and possessive rage sweeping threw him when he remembered the black-haired betrayer.

"I had killed him."

~ v ~

Sakura vomited on the ground, before she broke down in sobs once more.

Her memory flooded with Naruto's words and the story on how everything happened. He had followed Sasuke and had unleashed Kyuubi. He told her how much he loved the feeling of power and felt like he finally understood everything.

When Kyuubi released he felt like he was truly himself.

He then had destroyed their teammate without batting an eye or feeling the least bit of guilt.

He said that before he killed him he told the Uchiha survivor,

"_You know you bastard," Naruto purred as he held Sasuke's neck. The pre-teen was covered in blood and many of his bones were broken. "She was never yours." The blonde loved the rage and fear sweep threw Sasuke, knowing that what his rival meant. He never got to say anything as his neck was crush, leaving his head separated from his body._

She heard footsteps, the smell of blood, and knew at the moment it was Naruto. Looking up, tears streaming down her face. Green met red. He was covered with blood, a feral grin on his face, his naked chest had minor cuts and bruises but absolutely no other injuries were present.

"It's done. It's all ours now."

And with that Sakura blacked out.

~ v ~

When she came too she was in a soft silk bed, her nude body encased in the blankets. She groaned and pushed herself up, only to be held back by Naruto's arm. She didn't have too look over to see who it was. The smell of trees, earth, and lemons filled her scenes. It was purely Naruto.

"Wh-where are we?" Her voice was horsed and she felt stiff and sore.

He laughed. "We're at my lair, now in the middle of Konoha, thanks to a simple jutsu."

"How long was I- -?" She couldn't continue, her throat hurt and her stomach felt empty. Seeing her discomfort the demon picked up a glass of water on a table. Holding onto her, he held the glass and gently placed it to her lips. Taking small sips, Sakura moaned in happiness. It felt so good going down her parched throat.

"You've been asleep for three days little one."

Sakura chocked and spat out her water, much to the amusement of her new, _lover_. "Three days?-! Wha-what about Konoha!" His laughter stopped her short. It was not like it was when she last saw him. This one, though deep and filled with husk, sounded like a true Naruto laugh.

"Everything is cleaned up and perfectly fine. Our new. . .residents have actually adjusted rather well." He stroked her hair before he kissed her on the lips. "It seems that everyone thinks that you can keep me under control." He then purred and rubbed against her, kissing her neck gently. "I believe their right, love."

Sakura sighed and allowed herself to be pampered. Her life as she new it was gone and a new one was in place.

She blinked tiredly when he placed a claw hand over her flat stomach and cooed out, "What are we going to name him?"


End file.
